1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a device for detecting a received signal, using a median absolute deviation (MAD).
2. Description of Related Art
Detecting a presence of a received signal may be performed for a receiver of a wireless communication system to receive a signal properly. That is, the receiver may detect the presence of the received signal, and when the received signal is detected to be present, the receiver may acquire a synchronization with respect to the received signal.
Various methods of detecting a presence of a received signal may be performed. In examples, a method of detecting a presence of a received signal, using only a correlation function with respect to the received signal, may be performed, while a method of detecting a presence of a received signal based on energy of the received signal without using a correlation function, may also be performed. However, there is a need for a method of detecting a presence of a received signal to be able to achieve a high efficiency and to be suitable for a low-powered wireless communication system.